


The Freezer Incident.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Claustrophobia, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis get shut in a freezer at work; Harry's claustrophobic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Freezer Incident.

“Styles!” Louis heard his boss growl at his best mate. “We need more beef. Get on with it, will you?”

Harry sighed under his breath and mumbled a quick, ‘Yes, sir’ and left towards the freezer. He hated the freezer. Sure, it was cold, and of course, it was creepy, and it was eerily quiet. But the worst thing about the freezer? It was small. Like… _really_ small. And Harry _hated_ small spaces.

Louis watched Harry trudge to the freezer as if he’d never come back out. Knowing of Harry’s fear of tight spaces, Louis decided to go help Harry. The more help Harry got carrying beef out, the quicker Harry could be done with the freezer. Louis began the walk back to the freezer, right behind Harry.

Harry noticed Louis was behind him, so he didn’t make a move to call out. Louis pulled the door just so it was cracked, and called out so nobody would close it while they were in there before walking to the back where the beef was, following Harry.

If Harry was looking quite nervous when the two lads reached the back of the freezer, it was nothing compared to how he looked when - _SLAM!_ \- the door shut behind them. Harry immediately started hyperventilating, and Louis took Harry’s face in his hands.

“Look at me,” Louis demanded. Harry just managed to train his eyes, widened with fear, on Louis’ for a second. “Good. I’m going to go check that the door isn’t locked; it’ll be fine, yeah? Just stay here. I’ll be right back.” Harry nodded and Louis set off with a trot down the aisle.

As positive as Louis had been, it took one push for negativity and worry to worm its way inside his head. He was locked inside a soundproof freezer at work, during the busiest time of the week (Friday nights in football season - everyone wanted fast food), with his claustrophobic best mate who was currently audibly hyperventilating in the far corner. _Think, Tommo, think_!

His first instinct was to take care of Harry. (Perhaps his first instinct should have been to bang on the door, or yell, or ask if Harry had his phone on him; maybe he’d have a signal and could ring someone? But, no.) Louis heard Harry freaking out and it broke his heart; he needed to be there for Harry.

Louis ran back to Harry as fast as he could, and found Harry in a corner on the ground, head between his knees, trying (and failing) to breathe slowly. Louis sat down next to Harry, being sure to make plenty of noise so he didn’t startle his mate, and wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder. Harry instantly leaned on Louis and his hands clawed for something to clutch to. Louis noticed and picked Harry up a bit more and shuffled him into his lap.

Harry leaned on Louis’ chest, curled up and allowing Louis’ head to rest on top of his own curls. Louis’ arms wound around Harry and pulled him closer; Harry was pliant under Louis’ hands. Harry was still having trouble breathing, and tears were still falling down his face, and Louis put a hand to Harry’s curls, dragging his fingers through his hair, massaging Harry’s scalp gently.

Harry quieted after a while, and then realized how cold he was. He started shivering an awful lot, and the hand in his hair was producing shivers (although very different ones) of its own. “Louis, ‘m cold,” Harry complained, and sniffed again. “Distract me.”

Louis thought for a moment, but only drew blanks. “How?”

“Don’t care,” Harry answered. “Just get me hot and not thinking about this,” he asked desperately.

Louis’ hand stilled for a moment, and he hesitated. Harry looked at Louis in question, and Louis nodded. “Alright, Harry,” he said softly. “You’re gonna think I’m mad, but lie down, yeah?”

Harry didn’t think Louis was crazy. Harry trusted Louis and did what the boy asked of him immediately. Plus he noticed Louis was shivering, too. Louis laid down next to Harry, and rolled a bit so that he was partially covering the younger boy’s body. “I’m gonna try this, alright?” Harry nodded, not really getting it but he didn’t care because he was so cold and the freezer was still tight and closed-in.

Louis leaned his face down to Harry’s and brushed his lips against Harry’s cheek. Harry gasped and Louis pulled back quickly, searching Harry’s face for fear or disgust. Finding nothing but a blush of skin and - perhaps arousal? - encouraged Louis to do it again. Louis opened his mouth just a little bit and closed it over Harry’s jawline, allowing the warm wet of the inside of his lip to glide over Harry’s skin. Harry’s breathing was picked up a little, and his hands were moving around. Louis wasn’t sure if Harry was going to stop him or try to interfere, but Louis didn’t want either, so he pinned Harry’s arms to the floor above is head.

Harry moaned and wriggled underneath Louis a bit, but Louis continued kissing Harry, alternating between open-mouthed kisses and a light brush of the lips. Clever little Harry waited until Louis was kissing up near his mouth, and turned his head, drawing in Louis’ lips eagerly until Louis moaned in surprise and gratitude. Harry wasn’t sure how long he’d apparently wanted Louis, but it felt like all his dreams were coming true.

Louis shifted some more so that he was completely on top of Harry, and Harry thrust his hips upward to grind his hips against Louis’. Louis gasped and moved back down on Harry, grinding their hips almost spitefully. Both of them gasped again, and Harry leaned up to lick Louis’ neck. Getting Louis’ attention back to his face, Harry leaned up for a kiss, which Louis gladly gave. Swiping his tongue across Harry’s bottom lip, Harry granted Louis immediate access to his wonderful taste.

Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth, and Harry took his arousal out on Louis hips, grinding upwards with a pace to catch Louis’ breath in his throat every time. Louis was still holding Harry’s hands down, and Harry strained against them and whined into Louis’ throat. Louis let go eventually, and Harry slid one hand into Louis’ hair, pulling his face down to kiss him harder, and the other to Louis’ bum, grabbing and pushing his hips down to increase the pressure of their thrusting.

Louis was just kissing down Harry’s neck when he heard a distinctive voice:

“Oh, shit! Liam, Zayn! Oi, lads! Get in here!”

Before Louis could scramble off of Harry properly, Liam, Zayn, and Niall were all stood a ways up the aisle in the freezer. Niall looked like Christmas had come early; Zayn was looking extremely impressed (though Louis couldn’t tell what about); and Liam was clearly already planning the proper scolding he’d give them on the way home about how to properly behave in the work place.

What struck both Harry and Louis as odd was that none of them seemed surprised that two of their best (previously _very straight_ ) mates were just caught rutting around snogging on the ground like animals. Harry and Louis looked at each other, blushing, and Liam just sighed.

“Listen, we know you two fancy the pants off each other, but really, boys, the freezer?”

“I was just trying to distract Harry…” Louis mumbled half-heartedly.

“And I was…letting him distract me,” Harry put in.

Zayn snorted, Niall howled with laughter, and Liam just looked at them, torn between fond amusement and exasperated frustration. Finally, he gave in and muttered, “Come on then, lads. Shift is almost over.”


End file.
